Talk:Liberty City State
Carcer City Can you prove that Carcer City is in Liberty City State? Carcer being "nearby" LC doesn't necessarily mean that they are in the same state. LC could be near the edge of it's state and Carcer near the edge of it's. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Anyone have any thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::There's a stat in GTA4 that says how far you traveled, one of them include "Liberty City to Carcer City". I don't know the distance for that.--spaceeinstein 09:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Distance doesn't mean much anyway, like I said, The two cities can be very close together but in separate states (the boarder goes straight through the two cities perhaps?). We need direct evidence, and I just don't think the evidence exists. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's any specific evidence to suggest Carcer City is in LC State. If there is (other than assumption) put it in. Otherwise, don't assume. :Few years back on this site and others, it was said that Carcer City was based on Detroit. It could be a strong possibility that it's based on Detroit. ~BigJ1992 12:22 28 March 2011 Liberty State Can someone provide more sources on the actual name of the state? I have been taking plenty of screenshots when browsing around the city and found this.--'Spaceeinstein' 02:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't know if Rockstar even really knows. I was about to say something along the lines of, "Well perhaps it's known by multiple names by civilians, but the Licence plates in GTA IV say Liberty City State, and that they would be correct to the official name as they are issued by the government", but after reading the entire notice in your screenshot, I realise that that is also from a government organisation. If the speculation (which I personally believe) of LC being a city-state is correct, then perhaps it's generally just referred to as Liberty City, which could explain why people have varying names for the state (never really naming it, or seeing it named). Perhaps because of this, mail services, etc, accept both? Or, accept using Liberty City as the state? Just trying to find possible solutions for an in-game mystery. EDIT: I know that the mail thing is unrealistic, but we're talking about something that Rockstar possibly didn't even think about when they gave the state several names (possibly for the reasons I mentioned). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I am sure that I recently heard the name Liberty State while playing GTA: EFLC. I'll see if I can find it again. -- Master Sima Yi 05:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Carcer City How it can be in Liberty City State. About Carcer City it is referenced in both Liberty City Liberty City (HD Universe) as well as in Liberty City (3D Universe) so how it can be in Liberty City State which is in GTA IV Era which does not share a canon of GTA III Era. Liberty State in GTA III If you take a close look at Claude's prison jumpsuit, you can see that is has Liberty State written on it.--Mackomontana 21:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Move I think this page needs a move to "State of Liberty" to fit more in line with State of San Andreas. -- Master Sima Yi 15:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :State of San Andreas is used to differentiate between that and the City of San Andreas, as both have the same name (simply San Andreas). In this case however, there is no reason to name the article anything besides the state's real name (it's not State of Liberty, it's either Liberty State or Liberty City State. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it should be renamed Liberty State, if I remember right, it was referred to as such by a ped having a conversation. Jackass2009 05:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Capital The capital should be Unknown, as New York City in real life (Liberty City's real-life counterpart) is not the capital of New York State (Liberty's Real-life Counterpart).